Roses on ice
by liravell
Summary: The Doctor wants to show Rose one of the most beautiful places in the universe


The TARDIS landed. Colorful lights flashing on the console. The engines moved making their strange noises. The Doctor was doing something with one of the levers. Rose walked into the TARDIS console room and stopped in front of the Time Lord trying to draw his attention. The girl cleared her throat. The Doctor looked up. Today, Rose put her hair in soft curls, somewhat in style of the forties. She put on a tight, black dress and a red necklace. The Doctor stood up and took off his glasses.

'Blimey' he said with a smile.

'You said that we aren't going to save the world this time. You're saying it every time but this time I decided to trust you. Do you like it?'

'Rose Tyler, you look amazing' said the Doctor looking at her with awe. Delicate blush appeared on her cheeks. She smiled slightly.

'So, where are we going Doctor?' asked Rose looking into his eyes.

'You'll see. Now, put on your sweater. ' said the Doctor throwing at her clothing that she had put on one of the railings before.

Rose quickly put on the red, big sweater. She walked to the TARDIS doors, wondering what wonderful places she will see this time. The Doctor grabbed her hand with a smile that he couldn't hide.

'Shut your eyes' he asked.

Rose closed her eyes, however opening one of them a little.

'Don't peak!' he laughed and when he was sure that she wasn't looking, he opened the doors of the TARDIS.

Rose felt cool breeze on her skin. She could hear a familiar noise. Maybe the waves? The air smelled in the strange way like before a storm or rain. She shivered from excitement. She didn't know where she was going but she was smiling. She knew that it would be one of those magical places. She knew that the Doctor was with her. It was enough.

When the Doctor led her by the hand, she felt sand moving under her feet. Sand, waves… They stopped.

'You can open your eyes now' said the Doctor.

As soon as she did it, very unusual sight appeared before her eyes. She was standing on the beach. The sunset illuminated the sky in various colors that slowly began to give way to the stars. However, the most wonderful part was the view of the sea over the raging storm. Sea water was turquoise. Somewhere in the water the light illuminated the whole sea, which made every wave look like there was a star hidden in the heart of it, a star and thousands of diamonds. The storm made gigantic waves which fell on each other, broke up… but none of them reached the shore where the water was calm, without a single wavelet.

'Were are we?' asked Rose looking at the sea.

'The Great Seas of Acronoe. What do you think?'

'It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen.'

The Doctor smiled proud of himself. He kept his hand in pocket as usual. His coat flapped gently in the breeze.

'It's not over' he said moving closer to Rose. He pointed to the place between the storm clouds. 'Look over there'

Rose stared at the place and suddenly, precisely from this point, lightning hit the water. Everything froze. Waves changed into ice forming an abstract sculptures.

'What happened?' asked Rose looking at the Doctor.

'The lighting started photonic, radiative cooling which, thanks to vibron couplins…'

Rose looked at him, shaking her head in resignation.

'Well… It's frozen.' Said the Doctor with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

They looked at the frozen waves and at the starlight coming out of them.

'So? What are we waiting for? Are we going or not?' asked the Doctor giving her a hand.

Rose slipped her hand in his and they slowly entered the ice.

'It won't collapse, will it? - Rose asked hesitantly.

'Nah! It's an alien ice!' He answered as it was an obvious thing.

They walked among the luminous, huge waves. Their boots slipped on the ice. The Doctor nearly felled in his sneakers. Rose laughed when she saw him desperately trying to regain his balance.

'Easy!' she said, giving him a hand, unable to stop laughing. 'Try sliding'

'Sliding' he repeated after he moved a few meters. 'Yeah, that's better.'

Rose smiled satisfied.

The TARDIS disappeared from their eyes a long time ago, they were far from the shore. The sun had set, the clouds were gone. Above them, spread out a clear sky. The darkness made the effect of the sea even greater. The Doctor looked at Rose. She was gracefully sliding on the ice, watching the waves of ice around her. Luminous streaks lit her face.

'I have an idea!' said the Doctor, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He quickly walked over to one of the frozen waves. He put his hand on the cold, smooth surface. He touched the wave with his sonic screwdriver. Rose heard it's sound, and then a single sound spread through the air. After a while she heard next one. Note after note, the icy waves began to sing. The music was beautiful, it was… pure. Rose shivered. She felt like in a fairytale and then the Doctor gently took her hand and began to.. dance.

'You haven't danced with me for a long time' whispered Rose to his ear just before he spun her around.

'My mistake' he answered with a smile.

Rose put her head on his shoulder.

'Thank you' she whispered.

'For what?'

'For this place, like from a fairytale, for this dance… For everything.'

They stopped.

'Rose Tyler…"

She put her finger on his lips.

'Don't talk' whispered Rose and kissed him. Not rapidly like when Cassandra was in her, not desperate like when she was dying from the time vortex. The kiss was soft like butterfly wings. He could still feel her sweet, soft lips when the kiss ended.

'Catch me if you can!' he heard and before he realized she was a few feet from him, running to the blue box. He smiled and run after her. They were running, laughing, falling on ice. After a while they stood in the front the TARDIS's doors. They were frozen from cold wind and ice. They smiled at each other. They were happy and for a moment, everything was perfect.

When they returned to the blue box Rose went to her bedroom and he stayed in the console room. He sat down on a chair, staring at the lights on the ceiling. He loved her delicate hands. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved looking at her laughing. He loved her. On the one hand he wanted to always be with her. On the other hand, he hated himself for constantly exposing her life to death. He knew that even if he sent her home by force, in the end she would find him. He hoped that she would be with him for a long time. He didn't know that the next day they had to fly to London. He didn't know that they had to meet "ghosts". He didn't know that he had to lose her.


End file.
